


hello，goodbye and hello

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: Noctis醒来发现距离天亮已经过去了十年，Prompto告诉他水晶以他的感情为代价换来了黎明。





	hello，goodbye and hello

Noctis睁开眼，首先看到的就是一团乱糟糟的如同陆行鸟尾巴毛一般金发。  
“Noctis？Noctis！”Prompto在一边晃着他的肩膀。  
“好吵……好困……”Noctis挥开Prompto的手，翻了个身还想继续睡。却被Prompto拽着胳膊从床上拖了起来“起床啦！诺克提斯王子！”  
“啧！”Noctis不耐烦地挥开Prompto的胳膊，眯着眼睛坐在床上，一副半梦半醒的样子。  
“嘿嘿，醒醒，王子殿下？”Prompto又用手背拍了拍Noctis的脸，Noctis一把抓住了他的手腕：“你这个家伙有完……没……”Noctis愣住了，他眼前站着的这个人无疑是他的朋友Prompto，但是却又好像不是。他依然留着翘起的头发和长长的侧刘海，但是脸上却有了太多不应该有的岁月的痕迹，下巴上还蓄起了山羊胡，就像是一个老了二十岁的Prompto。  
“Prompto？”Noctis一下子睡意全无，愣愣地望着眼前的中年男人，下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，没有胡子，也还是二十岁少年年轻富有弹性的皮肤，“发生了什么？”  
“Noctis你不知道吧，你睡了二十年啊。”Prompto在床边坐下笑嘻嘻地看着Noctis，“你在水晶里沉睡了二十年，之后永夜结束了，Ardyn和使骸也都消失了。不过与之相对的，你王室的力量也被水晶收走了。真是太好了，至少不需要你献祭生命什么的……水晶意外的还挺可靠的嘛。”  
Noctis面对这种超现实的展开有些茫然，但也很快的接受了这个现实，窗外是明媚温暖的阳光，没有使骸，也没有Ardyn烦人的唧唧歪歪，也没有人牺牲，是个不折不扣的happyending。所以真王的使命就是献出力量和20年的光阴吗？他努力想要回想起自己进入水晶之后的事，可不论怎么想都是一片空白，但是不管怎样永夜确实结束了，这就足够了。或许这是命运对他的仁慈，让他能够作为一个普通人生活下去。  
不论想什么都是徒劳，于是他就揶揄了Prompto一句“又不是什么rpg，救世主献出生命拯救世界什么的也太老套啦。”便起身了。  
“是啊，”他离开房间的时候听到Prompto说，“又不是什么老套rpg。”

一听到Noctis苏醒的消息，Ignis和Gladiolus马上约定了要在晚上一起聚餐。当得知Ignis的眼睛依旧没有复明的时候Noctis并没有感到难过和失望，他已经预料到了会是这个情况。Prompto为了准备晚饭特地抓着Noctis出门打猎，结果两人被一群双角兽和装甲兽追得爬到树上，Prompto看着两人之前打倒的猎物被随后赶来的饕餮分食殆尽后气得挥着拳头破口大骂。Noctis知道他们在那些追赶他们的野兽放弃之前是没法从树上下来了，干脆悠悠闲闲地靠在树干上眯起眼睛。  
“Noctis。”Prompto也知道自己的猎物是讨不回来了，坐在树干上晃荡着双腿，“回来的感觉如何啊？”  
“没什么感觉。”Noctis换了个舒服的睡姿，睁开眼对上了Prompto的视线，“硬要说的话就是很普通，并没有什么感觉。”说完这话的短短一瞬他从Prompto的表情中看到了失落，他猜Prompto失落是因为他没有对这次时隔20年的再会感到高兴。对于一直处于沉睡，二十年恍如弹指一挥的Noctis而言并没有什么离别的实感。更何况除了那叫嚣着自己很成熟的山羊胡子之外，Prompto身上并没有什么太大的变化，硬要说的话可能就是脸比以前更大了。所以Noctis对此并没有什么更多的感触，Noctis感觉自己醒来后对什么东西都淡然了，他甚至怀疑水晶除了王之力还从自己这里拿走了些别的什么。  
最后两人一无所获灰头土脸地回到家，Ignis已经在门口等着他们了。  
他们在Ignis的帮助下用家里仅存的一点食材完成了这顿晚饭。Noctis注意到当Prompto打开冰箱向Ignis报告有哪些食材的时候，Ignis的眉头在一点点皱起。岁月似乎也没有在Ignis的身上留下太多痕迹，他已经完全习惯了黑暗，他能够准确的感觉到别人的位置，他的行为举止就和失明之前一样优雅和潇洒。他简单询问了Noctis的身体状况，拍着他的肩膀说：“如果你遇到了不能解决的问题，就来找我。”  
Gladiolus的到来带来了一个不小的惊喜——他带来了他8岁的女儿。那是个活泼可爱的孩子，她长得和Iris小时候几乎一模一样（谢天谢地不是像Gladiolus）她和Prompto尤其亲近，一进门就抱着Prompto的大腿不肯撒手，Prompto拗不过她，只能给她读她带来的故事绘本。Gladiolus看到Noctis非常高兴，一边说着真想不到你还能醒来一边拍着他的肩膀说想和大家一起露营云云。  
后来四个人又围坐在一起从每个人各自的生活聊到这二十年来世界的变化，再到过去一起旅行时的趣事。二十年的时间似乎改变了很多事，却又似乎没有留下什么太多的痕迹，Noctis恍惚中觉得此刻好像他们还在旅行的路上，在路边哪个拖车旅馆里一边打牌一边玩闹到深夜。他们一直聊到深夜，Gladiolus的女儿在Prompto的怀里睡着，发出细微的鼾声。  
由于Noctis也没有什么去处，所以暂时和Prompto住在一起。Ignis等人离开后他们开始收拾客厅。Prompto喝了不少酒，本来就容易发红的面色变得更加红润了，他一边收拾碗筷一边摇头晃脑地哼着电视里陆行鸟赛跑的音乐，Noctis在收拾茶几的时候则发现了小女孩落在这里的绘本。  
Noctis拿起绘本随意翻看了一下，大致内容就是公主被女巫迫害陷入沉睡，英勇的王子用真爱之吻唤醒公主迎来大团圆结局的老套故事。就在他翻看绘本的时候Prompto不知什么时候晃到他旁边：“哎——Noctis喜欢这样的故事啊。”  
“开什么玩笑啊。”Noctis轻轻用绘本拍了下Prompto的头，“这种小孩喜欢的无聊又老套的故事。”  
Prompto拖长了尾音抱怨道：“不是很好嘛，坏人消失了，所有人都在一起了，可喜可贺可喜可贺。”  
看来Prompto是真的有些醉了，摇摇晃晃地靠着Noctis坐下，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛紧盯着Noctis的眸子：“见到老朋友的感觉怎么样。”  
“并没什么太大的感觉。”Noctis歪着头，继续看着绘本，“不过看到大家都还那么精神，也有了自己的生活我也算是放心了吧。”  
Prompto没有搭话，他低着头看着Noctis手里的绘本，长长的刘海遮住了他的脸。过了半晌，没头没脑地问了一句：“公主沉睡了会有王子来唤醒她，那王子沉睡了该怎么办呢？”  
“哈？你这是什么问题，一般王子都是去拯救别人的吧，放心吧，王子神通广大是不会被诅咒魔法什么的击倒的。”  
“哈哈说的也是呢，哪个故事会让拯救世界的王子沉睡呢。”Prompto傻笑了几声，不知是不是酒精的作用，Noctis觉得他的笑声有些走调。但是Noctis不知道他为什么难过，也不知道为什么Prompto看起来总是欲言又止的样子。他只当作是他多愁善感的好兄弟见到他太过激动了。Noctis象征性地拍了拍他的背跟他说晚睡对老年人不好，催促他去休息。  
虽然Prompto对于“老年人”这个说法颇具微词，但也确实准备起身回房了。  
“Noctis，”他起身前，用力拍了一下Noctis的肩膀，蓝色的眼睛里好像是闪着泪光，他吸了吸鼻子，又深吸一口气，他有千言万语想要对Noctis说，那些话一股脑的堵在喉咙口，却又一句都出不来。清醒的时候无法开口，醉酒之后却又无从说起，Noctis看着他等他把话说完。Prompto斟酌犹豫了半天，最后也只是微笑着说了一句“明天见。”

不需要复国和拯救世界的Noctis开始无所事事起来，印索穆尼亚在他沉睡的这段时间有了人民自己选出大统领来领导他们重建家园，而且不得不说他们重建得不错。而没有了王室之力的Noctis也没有什么可以称王的资本了，他也乐得安心和Prompto隐居在一起。  
Noctis现在才深刻的感受到自己不在的时间里Prompto成长的地方不仅仅是他的山羊胡子。几乎每天都有人来登门拜访他，人数多到需要预约才行。通过和那些前来拜访的人闲谈他才知道Prompto已经是个小有名气的机械师了，即使是在技术和原材料极度短缺的现在他也能制造出精巧的机械来帮助重建城镇。这也是为什么因索穆尼亚可以那么快得以重建的原因。  
除了帮忙制造机器之外，Prompto还经常拖着Noctis一起去往帝国遗址和各种大大小小的遗迹中寻找可以使用的零件和矿石。他们也去了当年放弃雷加利亚的地方，但是它已经不在那里了。  
Noctis用开玩笑的口吻抱怨自己为了救Prompto遭受了多少炮轰，爆炸翻腾而起的火焰差点把他的刘海烫焦。  
“那不是正好。”Prompto用手指轻轻扫了一下Noctis过长的刘海，“说不定烫掉刘海你的视野都能清晰啦。”  
“不·需·要！我现在看得也很清楚。”  
“是是——我知道这就是王室级别的时尚。”Prompto刚说完就被Noctis用从人造兵身上拆下的零件敲了头。

Noctis对Prompto每天都在工作室里忙些什么并不感兴趣，但是Prompto经常把自己反锁进工作室就忘记吃饭和睡觉，幸亏Ignis隔三差五就来看望他们并带了他新研发的食谱，不然Prompto和Noctis可能就要承包他们附近的鸦巢了。Ignis也问过Noctis要不要来和他一起住，却被Noctis委婉的拒绝了，他不想给Ignis添麻烦，而且如果不是他每天用把门砸烂的气势去捶工作室的门叫Prompto吃饭，他恐怕会把自己饿死在工作室里，他可不能让Prompto就这样饿死。为了不让沉迷工作的Prompto胃病加重，Noctis为他规定了休息和吃饭的时间，作为交换Noctis需要每天跟着Prompto一起早起晨练。  
“看着自己拯救的世界感觉如何呀？”某天的晨练结束后，Prompto问Noctis。  
“没什么感觉。”Noctis给蹲在地上气喘吁吁的Prompto递过一瓶饮料，“毕竟这本来就是正常的世界的样子嘛。”  
“哈哈，也是呢。”Prompto干笑两声接过饮料一饮而尽，然后被某个东西吸引了视线，“Noctis你快看那个！”  
“树苗？什么时候在这里的？”  
两人的家门口不知什么时候长出了一颗小树苗，已经长得有Prompto的小腿那么高了。Prompto拿出相机拍了几张照片：“不知道是什么树呢……要是果树就最好啦！”  
“想吃水果直接去买不就好了。”

Prompto收到了一封婚礼的请柬。署名是一个Noctis不认识的名字。Prompto告诉他这个人曾经被机器夹断了双臂，之后来找他制作了一对假肢。Noctis的脑海中立刻浮现出瑞布斯的假肢，但是当Noctis见到这位新郎的时候才发现自己想错了，和瑞布斯那个造型夸张看起来更像是在炫耀武力的假肢不同，Prompto制作的假肢和真人的身体形状相似，穿上衣服戴上手套的话根本看不出和真人的区别，只有当新郎摘下手套露出手上的球形关节时Noctis才清晰的意识到这不是真的双手。  
那人看到Prompto甚是激动，握住他的手不停地说道谢的话，说是Prompto给了他第二次生命。听到这样的赞誉Prompto都感觉到不好意思了，揉着鼻子一个劲的傻笑。  
“没想到你这家伙意外的厉害啊。”Noctis用胳膊肘捅了捅他。换来Prompto不满的回应：“意外什么啊意外！”  
“您的儿子都已经这么大了啊。”  
“蛤？”  
“噗！”  
“喂你给我等一下。”  
“你的父亲是个伟大的人，请一定要以他为榜样啊！”那位新郎握着Noctis的手，语重心长地说完便准备去招待其他宾客了。  
“喂你等等！我不是？！”  
Noctis着急想解释，可是对方已经头也不回的走了，Noctis反驳的声音也被祝福的话语盖过。扭头一看Prompto已经捂着肚子蹲在了地上，笑得浑身发抖，要不是他今天穿了一身白西服的话他可能会直接笑得在地上打滚。  
“你怎么不帮忙解释？父·亲·大·人？”Prompto听到Noctis咬牙切齿的说着父亲大人笑得更欢了，好不容易笑累了慢慢消停了下来，一抬头看到Noctis黑着的脸，他又忍不住扑哧一声笑起来，笑得呼吸都有些困难，别提说话了。  
“谁让Noctis都不会变老的，被误会也很正常嘛。”好不容易笑完的Prompto擦掉眼角的眼泪，他已经笑得没有力气了，Noctis拉着他的胳膊把他从地上拎了起来。把他拎起来的时候两人的脸靠的很近，Noctis看着Prompto的侧脸，他的眼角已经布满了细小的纹路，皮肤看起来也已经开始松弛了。这一切都是衰老的预兆，自己则还是20岁的样子，虽然心里不爽但会被认错也不是没有道理的。Prompto发现Noctis正盯着自己看，有些不自在地移开了视线“我看起来老了吧。”  
“Prompto。”  
“嗯？”  
“脸，好大。”  
“是你靠得太近了！”

在婚礼进行的过程中Prompto一直感觉有一股视线盯着自己，他有些不敢确认，只希望是自己的错觉。可是那种被注视的感觉越来越强烈，他的心好像是被什么人拎了起来，然后有一百只猫在上面挠来挠去。这种感觉随着时间的推移越来越强烈，Prompto已经听不到司仪说话了，他转过头，发现是Noctis一动不动地盯着他的时候身体一下子放松了下来，然后又瞬间紧绷了。  
“Noctis？”  
“嗯？”  
即使是Prompto出声提醒他，Noctis还是一副若有所思的样子盯着Prompto的脸，这过于直白地凝视让Prompto感到很不自在，他不敢再去和Noctis对视，所以他两眼看着前方，假装自己在认真见证一对新人的诞生：“我的脸上有什么吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你到底在看什么？”  
“我在想，”Noctis把头凑了过来，用更近的距离来观察Prompto，Prompto下意识地想往旁边躲去但是肩膀却撞在了墙上，“你如果结婚会是什么样？”  
“什……”Prompto猛的回过头看向Noctis，他的表情活像是被Gladiolus在胸口狠狠地揍了一拳。他的眉头皱到了一起，这显得他额头上的抬头纹更深了。  
“但是我想象不出来。”Noctis耸了耸肩，用一种非常夸张刻意的，像是正在感叹儿子不争气的老父亲的口吻说，“我猜除了我也没人愿意和这么个大叔每天在一起了。”  
他看到Prompto撅了下嘴，虽然嘴上不满地抱怨着，脸上的表情却比之前要柔和自然了许多。他垂下眼睛，依然没有去看Noctis，反驳得毫无底气：“男人的魅力要到了40岁才刚开始显现呢。”  
“你早就不止40岁了吧，你的魅力是不是睡过头了。”  
“我又老有没用真是对不起啊。”  
“这倒也没有，至少我很喜欢和你呆在一起。”Noctis这么说了，换来的却是一个略显尴尬的沉默，Prompto扭过头没有理会他，他猜他是在闹变扭了。  
Prompto平时并不是一个容易闹变扭的人，他总是光顾着照顾其他人的感受而把自己的感受放在次要的位置上，但是这次一直到他们在回去的路上Prompto也没用和Noctis说话，只是自顾自地抿着唇翻看相机里的照片。  
Noctis认为Prompto绝不是那种因为一个玩笑而生气的人，可是他之后偷看Prompto的时候，对方总是在思考着什么，Prompto在想心事的时候喜欢咬自己的嘴唇。一场婚礼下来他的嘴唇已经被咬破了皮。在他无意中对上Noctis的视线的时候会立马转移视线，虽然他有意识地想要控制自己的面部肌肉，却还是被细心的Noctis发现了他隐藏着细微表情中的愧疚和伤感，但明显这是Prompto想要隐藏的情绪，他不能问。

所有的频道里都在播报着最新的新闻，因索穆尼亚的总统宣布全国承认同性婚姻。一时间人们陷入了狂欢，同性恋人们手牵手上街游行，街上到处都是挥舞着彩虹旗帜的人。Prompto和Noctis住的是远离城市的郊外，所以只能从电视上看到这一壮观的景象。打开社交网站，话题也都围绕着这条新令，满眼望去都是用来庆祝的彩虹旗帜的符号。  
Gladiolus在网上发了一面彩虹小旗子，并且艾特了Prompto和Noctis。  
可能是Prompto还没有看到这条消息，除了他之外所有他们认识的人——Ignis，Iris，Cindy，Aranea，还有Gladiolus的女儿（她已经是个大姑娘了，谢天谢地她依然长得更像Iris。）都给这条消息点了赞。  
就连Noctis自己也点了赞。  
他点赞的时候感觉到自己的嘴角在不可抑制的上扬，他很想把它压下去，但是他做不到，他现在肯定在以一种诡异的表情微笑着。  
“我的天Gladiolus这家伙……”Prompto看到了那条消息，“Noctis你不要因为别人艾特你就去点赞啊。”  
Noctis没有回答，但是他看到Prompto的嘴角也挂着微笑。他坐在沙发上，拍了拍身边的位置示意Prompto坐到他身边来。  
“我有话要和你说。”  
“真稀奇，你有什么事这么严肃？”Prompto顺从的坐到他身边，舒舒服服地靠在沙发上，却发现Noctis挺直了腰板，一本正经地望着他，令他也不由自主地紧张了起来。  
“我想知道你……有喜欢的人吗？”  
“什么？”Prompto猛得坐起身来，一脸诧异地看着Noctis。  
“你看，我沉睡了二十年。你在这段时间没有和谁交往过吗？我记得你以前很喜欢Cindy？还认真的考虑了Cindy和Aranea哪个比较好……”  
“等等Noctis！”普隆普赶忙特制止了Noctis深扒自己黑历史的行为，“我没和任何人交往。”  
“什么？你不是……”  
“求求你别说了……”Prompto大概是想起了自己年轻时的蠢事，羞愧地把脸埋进臂弯里，声音闷闷的像是要哭出来了，“别说了……”  
“那你喜欢我吗？”Noctis把Prompto的脸从他的臂弯里捞出来，双手捧着他的脸颊让他直视自己。  
昔日的金发少年已经年过半百，Prompto的眼角布满了皱纹，发际线也后退了许多，但是那双湛蓝的双眼。那双眼中灵动的神采却和年轻时无异，不管多少岁，他依然是Prompto。  
“那Noctis你……喜欢我吗？”Prompto反问道，他紧紧地抓住了Noctis的袖子，他的双手和声音都在发抖，眼神仿佛是在乞求着什么，“你能肯定是你问我的那种喜欢吗？”  
“我不清楚。”Noctis说，他看到那双蓝眼睛中闪耀的神采暗淡了下来，但是他接着说，“但是我觉得和你在一起很好，如果可以的话我想一直和你在一起，我不知道这样的感情算不算喜欢。总之我希望你能高兴，我想要照顾你，不想仅仅作为朋友照顾你。”  
Prompto愣住了，可能这对他来说太突然了。但是Noctis不相信他对自己没有感觉。他们在一起生活了那么久了，彼此之间充满默契，几十年里都没有过争执。Noctis相信Prompto是喜欢他的，才不是什么人生的三大错觉。  
Prompto呆呆地看着他，过了几秒，眼泪迅速地在眼眶蔓延，顺着他脸上的皱纹缓缓落下。他闭上眼睛，眼泪落在Noctis的手背上，还带着些许温度。  
“Noctis……”Prompto光是叫出他的名字声音就已经走调了，他吸了好几口气才让自己恢复了呼吸，然后他露出了笑容。一边笑着眼泪还在像雨点一样打在两人的手背上。  
看到他上扬的嘴角让Noctis松了一口气，僵直的背脊也放松了下来。他伸手摸了摸Prompto眼角的泪花，然后张开双臂拥抱了他。他感觉Prompto的身体依然很僵硬，在Noctis拥抱他的时候明显的抖了一下，颤颤巍巍地把头靠在Noctis的肩膀上。就像是在走钢丝，一旦失去平衡就会跌入万丈深渊。Noctis一下下轻抚着他的背，起初Prompto还会因为Noctis的安抚而颤抖。但是慢慢的，他终于放松了下来，但眼泪似乎还没止住，Noctis感觉自己肩头的衣服都湿了，偶尔还能听到他的抽泣声。  
“吓到你了吧，”Prompto终于说话了，他的声音因为哭泣而变得有些沙哑。虽然看不到他的表情，当Noctis觉得他应该是笑着的，“我只是太激动了。”  
“可以理解，毕竟不是谁都能有机会被自己儿子一样大的王子告白的。”  
“你这家伙，性格真差……”Prompto发出了噗嗤的笑声，轻轻用拳头捶了一下Noctis的肩膀。  
Noctis又摸了几下Prompto金色的头发，即使不用发胶他的发尾也都乱七八糟地翘着，发尾戳在他的脸上让他感觉有些痒。  
终于Prompto止住了哭泣，但他们依然没有放开对方的意思，也没有什么想说的话，就只是安安静静的拥抱着对方，感受多方平稳的呼吸声。突然黑暗蒙蔽了两人的视野，Prompto好不容易放松的身体又一下子绷紧了。  
似乎是停电了，Noctis想要起身去拿手电筒，Prompto却用力抱住他：“等等Noctis，先不要走。”  
Noctis只能继续在无尽的黑暗中，听着窗外树叶被吹动的沙沙声，还有怀中人的呼吸声，感觉内心一片宁静。  
“Noctis……”Prompto又叫了Noctis的名字，他把头埋在Noctis的肩头，声音听起来有点含糊不清。  
“嗯？”Prompto并没有回应Noctis，好像只是在确认自己拥抱的人是不是Noctis一样。  
“Noctis。”过了一小会儿，耳边再次传来对自己的呼唤。但是答应之后也就没有了下文。  
“Noctis？”  
“我在。”  
“Noctis……”这一声呼唤又蒙上了哭腔，Noctis把他抱得更紧了。  
“是我，我就在这里。”  
“Noctis…………”最后一声呼唤变成了断断续续的抽泣声，Noctis感觉自己都要不认识自己的名字了。  
他亲吻着Prompto的鬓角，抚摸着他柔软的头发，一下一下轻拍着他的背，在他耳边哼着过去雷吉斯为他哼过的，也是曾经在某个城镇闷热的旅馆里，他为了让Prompto安眠而哼唱的路西斯童谣。  
Prompto在Noctis的安抚与哼唱声中陷入了安眠。

奥尔缇榭的三月有些微冷，Prompto站在河边裹了裹身上的外套，饶有兴致地看Noctis钓鱼。他们是来参加一个业余摄影展的，然而Noctis一到这里就念叨着钓鱼钓鱼，毕竟这里远离大陆，可以钓到很多平时钓不到的稀有鱼类，Noctis对此充满了干劲，包里鼓鼓囊囊地塞满了假饵和钓线。反正时间还有得多，Prompto也就由着Noctis沉迷钓鱼，顺便拿起照相机偷拍Noctis全神贯注盯着水面的侧脸，以及他钓上大鱼之后对Prompto露出的得意笑脸。在Noctis过足了瘾之后他们又放掉了所有的鱼，携手漫步在奥尔缇榭的街头，起初Prompto害怕这样会太过显眼，但Noctis却不由分说地挽起恋人的胳膊和他十指相扣：“反正在别人看来也只是孝顺的孙子在搀扶爷爷吧。”  
Prompto哼哼唧唧地抱怨Noctis说他像爷爷，却也没有什么办法反驳。Prompto的手有些凉，Noctis紧紧握着他的手想让他暖和一点，Noctis感觉到对方掌心的茧子摩挲着自己的手心。  
“Noctis……”Prompto纠结了好一会儿，小心翼翼地问，“又来到奥尔缇榭，你有什么感觉吗？”  
Noctis没有回答。他来到这里应该是会有感觉的，悲伤，惋惜，愤怒，释然，不管哪种都可以。这里是一切发生转折的地方，露娜的死，Ignis身体的变故，所有潜在的问题在这里一下子爆发了出来，他的旅程在这里彻底扭曲了。  
他本应该感觉到什么的，感觉到什么都好。  
那句这几十年间他一直回答的话此刻变得那么的难以启齿，他也不想让Prompto再露出那种失望的表情了。  
“算了……当我没问……”  
“对不起。”Noctis轻声说。但是他的声音融化在了海风中，Prompto没有听见。

Prompto的作品果不其然的获得了奖项，Noctis在庆祝之余还不忘调侃他：“现在你是机械师中拍照最好的，摄影师中最会修机器的了。”  
“我还是摄影师中最会拍某个不老王子的。”Prompto朝Noctis调皮地眨眨眼，“天知道你有多不上照。”  
“而且还是最会拍陆行鸟的。”Noctis补充道。

之后两人继续在奥尔缇榭游玩，Prompto提议想要写许愿鸟。  
“既然都来了奥尔缇榭怎么可以不写许愿鸟。”他说得义正严辞完全不给Noctis抗议的余地。于是两人拿了两只木质的小鸟靠在栏杆边，Prompto写得很快，Noctis却迟迟没有动笔。  
“Noctis你有没有什么想要维持的事情或者现在想做却做不到的事情？”  
经由Prompto的提醒，Noctis茅塞顿开，很快写完了许愿鸟，将它扔了出去。木质小鸟稳稳当当地落进神像口中。Noctis炫耀一般的对着Prompto吹了声口哨，Prompto一边抱怨“你都不等我自顾自就扔了。”一边也把许愿鸟扔向河中，却没能如愿扔进神像口中。  
Prompto的表情有些僵硬，他抿着唇踌躇了一下，转身又去拿了一只小鸟，重新许下愿望，再一次把鸟扔向神像。  
希望又一次落空了。  
Prompto咬着嘴唇，又重新写下了愿望。再次举起了小鸟，却又不敢放手了。他看着水中的神像，手不由自主的在发抖，许愿鸟几乎要从他的手中掉落下来。  
Noctis过去握住了Prompto的手，他的手温暖又平稳，Prompto被他的行为惊了一下，险些松手，幸好手中的许愿鸟也被Noctis牢牢握住，这才没有掉到河里。  
Noctis偷偷偏了一下许愿鸟的角度，看到了这个Prompto无论如何都想要实现的愿望。  
“希望诺克提斯和Prompto能永远在一起。”  
“这个傻瓜。”Noctis腹诽到，却又不禁面露微笑。  
Noctis抓着Prompto的手，和他一起扔出许愿鸟。那只木质的小鸟在两人的注视下稳稳地落入神像的嘴中。  
“太好啦Noctis！”Prompto兴奋得喊出声，紧紧拥抱了Noctis。Noctis看着他脸上绽放的笑颜，那是他许久没有在他爱人的脸上见到过的，纯粹的幸福和满足的表情。他感觉自己的愿望已经实现了，看来许愿鸟还是非常灵验的。

 

Prompto坐在树下摇晃着摇椅，嘴里哼着他过去骑陆行鸟时爱哼的曲子，阳光透过树叶的缝隙星星点点地落在他银白色的头发上，像是发间落入了星辰。当年的小树苗已经长成参天大树了，可惜他并不是一棵果树，只能在夏天的时候给他们一片树荫来避暑。之后他们还不服气似的买了不少蔬果的种子种在院子里，结果只剩下茄子和大豆存活了下来，然而这两种植物没过多久也被Noctis人道毁灭了。所以他们也只能认命地每隔几天就要开两个小时的车到镇上去采购食材。  
Noctis打理完Ignis帮他们种在门前的花坛（他再三强调要每天浇水除虫），他怕Prompto会热，便摘了自己头上的帽子戴在他头上，Prompto继续哼着他的歌，朝Noctis甜甜地笑着。  
Prompto的身体状况一天比一天糟糕，似乎是年轻时节食减肥落下的病根，外加后天的积劳成疾。Noctis每天都要紧紧盯着Prompto吃药，还要监督他每天睡够8个小时。这样维持了好几个月Noctis感觉就连自己的身体状况都下降了。平时他感觉哪里不舒服不协调只需要睡一觉第二天就能自然痊愈，然而现在这种不协调感只会愈演愈烈。“这都是你的错哦？你可得对我负责。”有时Noctis会这样半真半假地向Prompto抱怨，老人听了立马露出紧张又担心的眼神，Noctis又马上过去蹭着他的鼻子告诉他“骗你的”换来老人安心的笑脸。

在复诊的某天医生直白地问Noctis：“他还有什么愿望没有实现的吗？”Noctis没有回答医生，只是回到家后给Prompto停掉了那些他讨厌的，味道特别苦的药，只继续服用止痛药和安慰剂。  
照顾老人并不是一件轻松的事，但是Noctis已经不能再依赖他的参谋和王之盾了。Ignis虽然身体依然硬朗，但由于视力的关系总不能再给他添麻烦。Gladiolus年轻时的身体损伤像是说好了一样纷纷在他老年的时候找上了他，只要是阴雨天气他身上的旧伤就会疼痛难忍，不过好在他还有子嗣来照顾他。除此之外还有一个更为重要的原因：Prompto已经不记得除了Noctis以外的人了。  
Noctis说不清这是从什么时候开始的。只知道随着年纪的增长Prompto发呆的频率越来越高，经常因为胃痛而住院，并且他看事物的眼神也越来越迷糊。直到某一天他住院的时候Ignis和Gladiolus来看望他，他并没有和他们打招呼而是缩在被子里用被子蒙住脸只露出眼睛，怯生生地打量着他曾经的朋友们，好像是在打量两个陌生人。  
“Noctis，”他躲在被子里轻声问道，“他们是谁？是你的朋友吗？”   
即便是忘记了昔日的好友们，忘记了自己的工作，甚至偶尔还会忘记自己的名字。但是Prompto却对Noctis的事牢牢记在心里。他记得Noctis所有的生活习惯，也记得所有Noctis喜欢的，痛恨的食材，甚至他还记得Noctis高中时期最喜欢的那款电子游戏。他和所有老人一样喜欢回忆过去，所以总是拉着Noctis回忆他们高中时期的糗事和趣事，逃课被抓的事，一起打街机的事，情人节那天两人的课桌被巧克力和情书淹没让他们找不到书桌的事……Prompto回忆起这些事的时候总是神采飞扬，湛蓝的眸子中焕发出高中生的活力与热情。Noctis仿佛也跟着他的回忆，回到了几十年前，回到了他们都还只是十几岁的少年的时候。放学时他和Prompto一起走出学校准备去游戏厅打电玩，橘红色的夕阳给Prompto的身体勾上了一层金边，他一边走着一边摇头晃脑地说着话，夕阳照在他的金发上，反射出一种更淡更耀眼的黄色。他露出快活的笑脸，口中说出上扬的尾音，整个人在夕阳中熠熠生辉，美丽灿烂得不真实。但Prompto是真实的，他就在那里，一直都在那里，摆出动人的笑脸，说话的语调中好像有跃动的音符，他是拯救Noctis阴沉无聊的校园生活的天使，是他把入阳光般瑰丽的金色染入了Noctis原本只有黑白灰的校园生活。无论过了多少年，Noctis都不会忘记他的挚友夕阳下宛如天使的侧脸和当时自己如擂鼓一般的心跳。即使是现在，Prompto安详地半闭着双眼回忆过去的时候，他的白发在阳光的照耀下几近透明，略显苍白的皮肤深处泛出粉红色，让Noctis不禁靠过去握紧了Prompto的手，生怕自己一眨眼的功夫他就会消失不见，只留下一地的白色羽毛。  
可即便是他握得再紧，也无法阻止Prompto的病情恶化。

Prompto已经好几天没有吃下任何东西了，即使是流质的食物也不行，只能靠输液维持基本的身体机能，同时病痛无时无刻不在折磨着他，他现在骨瘦如柴，干枯的手指因为病痛无助地抓着Noctis的手。可能是持续低烧的缘故，这几天他总是迷迷糊糊的，明明Noctis一直守在他的身边，却又不看他，对着一片虚无的空气呼喊着Noctis的名字，哭诉自己的痛苦。有时候他稍微清醒一点了，能够认出诺克了，他会用他已经皮包骨头的手指握着Noctis的手腕，轻触着他光滑美满的少年的身体，用气音轻声说：“Noctis，我好想你。”  
“我在这里。”Noctis答应着他，探过身子去吻他眼角的皱纹，“一直在这里。”  
当Noctis早上醒来看到已经不吃不喝卧床几天的Prompto站在厨房做早饭的时候，他险些跌坐在地上。  
“你在干嘛？你知道自己在干嘛吗？”Noctis有些着急想把他赶回床上，“快回去睡觉。”  
“我不想睡觉，Noctis。”Prompto被他拉着胳膊，却赖在原地没有跟着他走回房间，“我感觉很好，不想休息。”  
“可是你……”  
“我的烧已经退了，”为了证明自己的健康，Prompto握着Noctis的手放在自己的额头和脸颊上，还不忘对他露出自己招牌的笑脸，“你看，一点都不烫了吧。”  
Noctis松开了抓着他手臂的手，Prompto的体温的确恢复了正常，他看起来精神非常好。Noctis知道这意味着什么，他没有去看Prompto的笑脸。  
“今天天气很好。”Prompto见Noctis一直不说话，也不看他，便又自顾自地说了起来，“一起去钓鱼吧，Noctis？”  
Noctis没有理由拒绝他。  
为了不让Prompto太累，Noctis为他在河边放置了一张折叠椅，还给了他盖了一条毯子。随后便把假饵抛入河中，转动鱼线。身后时不时传来相机快门被按动的咔嚓声，还有Prompto对他的猎物的评头论足。  
“哈哈，好小！”  
“能钓上来就不错了呢～”  
“是条鱼宝宝呢。”  
“我想看人鱼交战的激烈场面啦！”  
水面在夕阳的照耀下闪闪发光，闪得Noctis睁不开眼睛。这时鱼线陡然收紧，伴随着Prompto惊喜的一声“上钩了！”Noctis赶忙一边偏移钓竿的方向一边慢慢收线消耗鱼的体力，然而对方也是个难缠的对手，Prompto心心念念的人鱼交战也总算是上演了。  
人鱼大战了好几个回合之后以Noctis的完胜落下帷幕。“快看啊Prompto！”Noctis用双手拎起这条大鱼，转过身向Prompto炫耀他的收获。但当他转过身来之后，脸上的笑容渐渐凝固，握着鱼的手也松了，那条鱼啪的一下摔在地上，不停甩动尾巴，痛苦又有力地挣扎弹跳着。  
Prompto不会再回应他了，他靠着躺椅上，膝盖上盖着Noctis给他的毯子，手里还捧着他心爱的相机。他的头偏向一边，双眼微闭，嘴角微微上翘像是在微笑，表情幸福又安详，就像是一个在午睡的普通老人。只是他的胸部不再有起伏，心脏也不再继续跳动。  
Noctis怔怔的，一步一步走到Prompto身边，蹲下身，轻轻握住Prompto微凉的指尖，把头埋在恋人的颈窝里，和他的头靠在一起，长叹了一口气。

两天后，Ignis和Gladiolus来帮忙举办Prompto的葬礼。他们见到Noctis的时候，他正坐在沙发上发呆，身上落了一层薄灰，房子里也不开灯，Noctis就这样隐匿在黑暗中，感觉不到饥饿，没有悲伤，没有痛苦，也没有任何其他的感觉。  
只有空虚。  
他就这样在无尽的空虚与黑暗中静坐了两天。  
Prompto被放进了铺满鲜花的长棺中。Noctis从他心爱的相机中挑选了一些照片。其中有Noctis的单人照，也有他们两人过去的合照，还有几张四个人旅行时的合影，照片中的他们永远是那样的年轻，充满活力与希望。Noctis把照片塞进Prompto的手中，最后一次细细摩挲着爱人有些粗糙的手，Noctis看着他长长的睫毛，想象那双总是透着快活的热情的蓝色双眸，轻吻了一下Prompto的额头。  
“晚安，亲爱的Prompto。”Noctis在他的耳边轻声说着，“你对我而言已经足够好了。”  
Prompto曾经说过他唯一的希望就是Noctis能快乐。毫无疑问他做到了，Noctis和他在一起的时光都充斥着快乐。只要看到他在身边，Noctis的嘴角就会洋溢着幸福的微笑。即时是离开水晶后失去了感受的Noctis，只要看到Prompto充满光彩的眼睛，看到他的动人的笑颜，听到他上扬的欢快的语调，Noctis就觉得自己别无他求了。  
简单的葬礼结束之后，Gladiolus问起Noctis今后的打算，问他需不需要搬去和Ignis住。  
“我不知道……”Noctis说  
他过去的生活节奏完全都交在Prompto的手中，没有了Prompto他连自己该做什么都不知道。  
“Noctis。”Ignis把手放在Noctis的肩膀上，他不轻不重地捏了捏Noctis的肩膀，“你……在这两天里寂寞吗？”  
Noctis歪着头看向Ignis。  
“对不起，我换一种问法。”Ignis推了下眼镜，“你是不是觉得，如果他还能在身边会更好呢？”  
“这不是明摆着的吗……”Noctis哑着嗓子回答。

Noctis站在工作室的门前，手里攒着Ignis给他的钥匙。  
“这是他还记得我时交给我的，”Ignis说，“他说如果他不在的时候你会孤独的话，就使用这把钥匙。”  
Noctis把钥匙插入门锁，轻轻转动。门锁被打开了，他推开了这扇并不厚重的木门，打开了灯。  
Noctis在灯光亮起的那一刹那，想通了很多事情。  
自己为什么没有感情，Prompto在黑暗中呼唤的那个名字，无论如何都想要实现的愿望，Prompto日夜操劳的原因，还有Prompto真正的思念……  
所有看起来突兀的事都变得合理了。  
Noctis握紧了双手，又重新松开，走向房间中央的椅子。  
Prompto正睡在那把椅子上。  
Prompto依然是20岁时的相貌，金色的发丝靠着发胶立在头上，柔软的发尾微微翘起，稍长的侧刘海贴在他光滑细腻的脸庞上。Noctis来到Prompto的面前，捧起他的脸。  
他的爱人，他的天使，他的救赎。此刻又回到了他的身边。  
如果他有心的话，此刻应该已经雀跃着狂跳不止了吧。Noctis心想。  
Prompto的嘴唇总是泛着淡粉色的光泽，Noctis好几次都以为他的嘴唇是什么清甜的水果，亦或者是柔软的布丁蛋糕。Noctis的手指轻拂过Prompto的嘴唇和脸颊。随后微微侧过头，让自己的嘴唇和Prompto的唇瓣贴和在一起。  
在老套的童话故事中，王子的爱与亲吻是唤醒公主的良药，是破除诅咒的万能魔法。  
那一个冒牌的王子，还能用爱和亲吻来唤醒他的公主吗？  
Noctis没有思考过这个。他只是看到Prompto毫无防备的睡颜，情不自禁地想要亲吻自己的爱人而已。  
“唔……”Noctis甚至以为自己听到了Prompto的声音，感觉到Prompto长长的睫毛擦过自己脸上的皮肤，感觉到那美丽富有弹性的唇在翕动，有气息从微张的口中吐出。  
有双手攀上了他的肩膀。  
“Noctis？”Prompto暂时结束了这个吻，他满脸疑惑地看着Noctis，因为亲吻的缘故，他的脸看起来格外的红，看起来比平时更加香甜诱人。  
“Prompto……”Noctis紧紧地抱住他，力道大到Prompto要吸不上气了，他把头埋在Prompto的肩膀上，声音闷闷的，“好久不见。”  
“嗯。”Prompto轻快地答应着，手环上Noctis的后背，用脸颊乖巧讨好地蹭着Noctis的脸，被对方耳边翘起的发尾戳在脸上，令他痒得发笑，“好久不见，亲爱的诺克提斯王子。”  
Noctis也被Prompto的侧刘海蹭得发痒，轻笑着扶着他的胳膊把他扶正，他们看着对方的眼睛，像是在确认交换眼神中满溢出来的爱意。过了几秒又都移开视线傻傻地笑出声来。最后两人的头又彼此靠近，额头相抵，眼神相会，唇齿相依，相濡以沫。


End file.
